


Smut 4 Ships

by vicentric



Category: 5sosfam, Kellic, Larry - Fandom, Lashton - Fandom, Malum - Fandom, Muke - Fandom, Narry - Fandom, SWS+PTV, basically5sos, cake - Fandom, cashton - Fandom, directioners, mashton - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, M/M, buttsecks, oka - Freeform, um
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicentric/pseuds/vicentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A smut for your favorite ships. If you want a smut written for you just comment a request. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

## Blowjobs :: Mashton 

**Top!Luke [eat a dick]**  
**{Michael}**

"If 200 is added to a positive integer I, the result is a square number. If 276 is added to to the same integer I, another square number is obtained. So which one of you can find I?" my teacher asked, no one raised their hands, well no one except Ashton. Overacheiver, I though, rolling my eyes.

"Yes, Ashton?" the teacher, Miss Boyd asked. She smiled at him sweetly, he was obviously her favorite student. 

"The answer is 124." he said, smiling widely. What a tool. 

"That is correct, Ashton. Well done." she said, turning to face the board.

I raised my hand. When she doesn't notice, I clear my throat.

She turned around, and pointed to me. "Can I go to the restroom?" I asked, putting my hand down. 

She groaned. "Can it wait? I'm about to start the lesson." she whined. I shook my head.

"No. It can't I've been holding it all day. Lady please." I said, I began to fidget in my seat. I don't really have to go to the bathroom, but if I'm stuck in the room with Ashton and his  
amazing ass kissing any longer, I might puke. 

"Fine." she said, handing me the hall pass. "Hurry up." she snapped. I got up from my seat and take the pass from her hand. I skip merrily down the hall until I reach the restroom. 

I enter the one entitled, "Boys" and head straight for the urinal. 

Seconds later, a tall blonde dude with an amazing quip and a lip ring enters the bathroom and stands next to me at a urinal. He's really cute. I sneak little looks at him as he unzips his tight jeans and whips out his business. He's huge and I can't help but stare.

"What the fvck are you looking at?" he snapped, I must not have been sneaky enough, I stand there staring at him with my jaw dropped. "Are you a fag? Why are you looking at me?" he nearly shouted. He pushed my shoulder and I faultered a bit. 

My eyes were wide and my pants were below my ankles. They're weren't there at first. 

"Get on your knees." he demanded, I barely processed what he said. "Get. On. Your. Knees." he growled. I did as I was told and got down on my knees. I braved a peek at his member again and he was hard. It was the hottest thing I had ever seen.

"Open your mouth, fag." he sneered, I opened my mouth. My taste buds tingled at the thought of him on my tongue. 

He rammed himself into my mouth without warning. I gagged just a bit as I felt him hit the back of my throat. He let out a strangled moan and I grabbed onto his knees to steady myself. 

"Shit." he cursed, and I hummed as he gripped a handful of my hair. Well, looks like I might have to go a bottle of aspirin after school. 

He was fvcking my mouth harder than any man had ever done, and the tears were beginning to prick my eyes.

I could feel him twitch in my mouth and I could tell he was close to his release. "I-I-I'm close." he said, with that being said, he pulled himself from my mouth, he began to stroke himself vigorously, then without hesitation, he came all over my face. 

"Hey!" I shouted and he laughed. 

"That's what you get for looking at my d!ck." he smirked, I got off my knees and pulled my pants up. I watched him as he went over to the paper towel dispenser, he wet it and began to wipe off his d!ck. I went to the sink and began washing my face. 

"Gawd, look what you did to me." I sighed, my hair was a damn mess and my cheeks were flushed red. "I can't go back to class like this." I complained, he laughed. 

"Serves you right." he said, and left the bathroom without another word or even a glance back.

"Asshole." I muttered and walked back to class where Miss Boyd was explaining the problem the The King of AssKissing himself answered. 

"Ah, Michael. Nice of you to join us." she said sarcastically and went back to explaining it. I put the pass back on her desk and sat in my seat. 

We sat there for twenty minutes until the principal came. He was red in the face and he looked a bit disgusted with Luke trailing behind him. He had a sly smirk on his face so I knew this couldn't end well.

"Sorry to disturb your class, Miss Boyd but can I see Michael Clifford for a second?" he asked, she nodded and I got up from my seat, earning a few 'oohs' and 'michaels' in trouble's' from the class. "Grab your things." he said and I grabbed all my stuff and followed them out of the class.

Word of advice for you guys... Never give blowjobs during class hours...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by **lasssshhhton**
> 
>  
> 
> The Request:  
>  _Can you make a lashton one? With Ashton being dominant if that's ok with you :)_
> 
>  
> 
> I don't know what she means by "dominant" but this is what I'm writing.

##  My Submissive :: Lashton (1/2) 

**Top!Ashton, Daddy!Ashton, Submissive!Luke**

{Luke}

I took extra care in cleaning the house while Ashton was working. He'd be home soon and I knew that if this house wasn't up to his standards by the time he got here, I would be in for some mad punishment. As I scrubbed the bathroom floor, I heard the front door creak open, and I knew Ashton was home. His moody was still unknown and I just hoped he wasn't upset. 

"Luke!" I heard his voice call from downstairs and I knew I was in for it. I hurriedly yanked off the gloves that sheathed my hands and ran downstairs. 

"Yes, As- I mean Daddy?" I squeaked, he was inspecting a vase that sat on a small table by the TV, running his finger along the outside the. He turned to me and held his finger up, from where I was standing, there was nothing there. He stepped closer to me until his finger was in my face, there was still nothing there. 

"What is this, Lukie?" he asked, staring hard at my face, I couldn't help but meet his gaze and stare right back into his beautiful hazel eyes. 

"U-um, dust." I whispered, I decided to play along, I didn't want to be in more trouble that I was already in. 

"That's right, which means it's not clean." he said, putting his finger down and pulling me roughly to him. "Do you know what that means?" he asked, his warm breath hit my ear, making me shiver just a bit, his hands roamed my body and he was not gentle either. 

"I-I-I'm in trouble?" I said, it was more of a question that what was intended but he nodded and pulled away. 

"Go and put on that pretty little piece that I got you the other day and you'll be in for it. You won't be able to walk for a week after I'm done with you. It'll teach you how to dust a vase." he sneered, turning on his heel, walking towards the kitchen.

I felt the tears well up in my eyes. When Ashton punished, he wasn't gentle, no where near it. 

"But Ashton." I began, I was nearly in full blown hysterics before I could even realize what I'd said, Ashton turned to me, his eyes lusted over. 

"What?" he asked, his voice low and even it scared me just a little. 

"I-I said. Um." I couldn't even get words out, he walked towards me and I backed up a bit until I fell into the big couch. I lie there on my back until I saw Ashton's tall from towering over me, he got on top of me and kissed me on the lips. Completely skipping any type of foreplay, his hands immediately dipped into my boxers. He went straight for little Hemmo, stroking him gently and rolling his thumb over the tip. 

My eyes fluttered closed and my mouth parted slightly, as his over-sized hands did bad things to me. He kissed my parted lips, taking the bottom one in between his teeth. Something like a moan emitted from the back of my throat and I bucked my hips into his hand. How he was able to do such things in such an awkward position was beyond me but he still managed to do so. 

I felt the familiar sensation wash over me as he started nibbling on my neck once again and I knew what time it was. "I'm g-g-gonna..." he stopped, detaching his lips from my neck and taking his hands from my pants. I sighed, frustrated, but I said nothing. 

He shoved his fingers into his mouth, sucking off the precum that sat there. "Mmm." he hummed, "Tasty." he smiled before stalking back into the kitchen.

I got up from the couch, slightly pissed. He was such a tease, I'd show him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, that's what I have so far but there shall be so much more to come. Promise. 
> 
> **lasssshhhton** I hope you enjoy this. I'll add more later as I'm busy now. 
> 
> +~+
> 
> If anyone else wants me to write one for them. Comment your ship and your idea and I shall do the damn thing. :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end for the last chapter requested by **lasssshhhton**
> 
> I hope I didn't screw it all up with the daddy thing. Haha.

## My Submissive :: Lashton (2/2) 

**Panty Kink!Luke**

{Ashton} 

I sat in the living room drinking a glass of wine by myself, after I'd touched Luke, he fled upstairs and I haven't seen him since. I decided to go upstairs to pay him a visit. 

I checked our bedroom for signs of him but the room was vacant, save for the furniture. 

I heard noises coming from my office so I went inside and sure enough Luke was in there, clad in a slutty maids outfit, complete with a black dress, apron, and bonnet. He wore black Vans on his feet and there was a duster in his hand. He was dusting off the little lamp on my desk and I could feel my friend getting excited. 

"Luke, what're you doing?" I asked, shoving my hands in my pocket, his cleaning didn't stop but he did look up at me with those big blue eyes and smile. 

"How are you, Mr. Irwin? I was just cleaning your office, I hope you don't mind." he said, lifting up notebooks and binders to dust underneath them.

I looked at him, confused. What was he talking about? The more he looked all innocent and dirty, the more I just really wanted to fuck him. 

"So, when is your wife coming home?" he asked and I knew what he was doing, he straightened the madness that was my desk before turning around and bending over to pick of something that he'd dropped, he bent enough for me to see that he was wearing the panties that I picked out for him. 

"She'll be back tomorrow. She took an early day off from her business trip." I responded coolly, this was something we've never done before and I have no idea how he got that costume but my dick was going wild for him.

But he continued to clean, breezing past me while simultaneously brushing his hand gently across the front of my pants. 

I lost it. 

 

{Luke}

I wasn't expecting Ashton to play along with me when I started role-playing with him. I wasn't expecting for him to hold out as long as he did. I also wasn't expecting him to slam me against his desk, all these things happened, none of them were expected. 

I was now bent over his desk, hands tied in front of me and completely naked. Ashton stood behind me, rubbing baby oil on my ass, his hands took extra time to massage the oil into my skin and it felt heavenly. 

"You know, I should spank you." he whispered, I felt my my body go stiff, I didn't want to be spanked. It was one of those things that you liked but you dreaded at the same time. Like roller coasters. "Calm down, baby. I'm not going to spank you. Not now." he said, amusement in his voice. 

I relaxed, "Thanks Ashton." I sighed. I heard the sound before I actually felt it. "Sorry, Daddy." I corrected, my ass stung with force of his blow, his over-sized hands massaged the skin and I relaxed slightly. 

"You've been slipping a lot lately, baby. There were so many times when your little ass was asking to be spanked. I've let it go a lot. I'm not going to do it this time because you've made me harder today than I have ever been in my life and I've been in situations." he chuckled, his hands letting go of my bum. I hear the desk drawer open and close and I know what's coming next. 

The familiar sound of a condom being torn open and a lube cap being popped up prepares me for what's about to happen. "Do you want me to prep you?" he asked, I shook my head, I didn't really need prep but I kind of wanted it but I said no. The tone of his voice scared me and I knew if we didn't do this soon, he'd lose it. Ashton had a bit of a temper and I was afraid of setting him off. 

I could feel his tip at my hole and I try to remember what he was wearing before he came to me. I know he was wearing clothes but I don't even remember seeing, let alone hearing him take them off. I'm pulled from my reverie by a flash of pain, that pain being Ashton roughly slamming himself into me, causing me to jolt forward into the desk and hit my hips on the edge. 

I gasped, it hurt a lot but the pain is bearable. He waited a few minutes before slowly sliding in and out, easing the pain away while speeding up his thrusts. Now, for Ashton, who is usually a quiet and kinky little bitch, he was loud as fuck when it came to sex and he was handsy. Pulling my hair, touching my dick, even slapping my ass every so often, he was so touchy-feely, it was a lovely thing. 

I felt a harsh tug at my hair and my head was pulled back, I let a groan come from my throat and Ashton began to push faster and deeper accompanied by a string of curse words that I couldn't even catch. 

I gripped the edge of the desk as I whispered a few curses under my breath. I felt his hand come down on my behind. "I can't hear you." he growled. 

"Shit, sorry Daddy." 

"F-f-fuck. Luke. Ughhh, you're so t-tight. I'm close." he whimpered, kissing my back and biting my ear. "I love you." he said, kissing my cheek. Before I knew it, he was no longer in me, walking around the desk, taking off the condom. "Open." he said, his dick in his hand and the other on my face. I opened my mouth and Ashton positioned himself in front of me so the tip of his dick was facing my mouth. In two strokes and a grunt, his cum was in my mouth in long white stripes. Shooting on my chin and on my cheeks, Ashton relaxed, never letting go of his manhood, he looked me right in the eyes. 

I looked right back at him, waiting for him to untie me from the desk, I still had a mouthful of his jizz and I didn't want to spit it out so I waited, as soon as he was done, I stood up and walked directly in front of him. I swallowed everything that was in my mouth. "Mmm, tasty." I said, I made sure to brush my bum against his dick before I left. 

I told you, two could play at this game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write sins.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by **narryplease**
> 
> The Request:  
>  _Cashton, Ashton being apprehensive and nervous but Calum being sweet and gentle?_
> 
> I love cute fluffy things. Cashton is one of those cute things.

##  The Virgin :: Cashton 

**Top!Calum, Virgin!Ashton, Fluffy!Calum**

{Ashton}

I sat in the car outside a drug store, Calum was inside buying condoms and other bullshit and I was scared out of my mind. Today was my 18th birthday and I promised him that he could take my virginity then. And I was going to make good on my promise. 

A figure came from the store to the driver's side, Calum got in a big goofy smile on his face as he placed the bag in the backseat. "Are you okay?" Calum asked, squeezing my thigh. I smiled and nodded, and he started the car and drove to his house. The walk from the car to the inside of the house, all the way up to Calum's room was silent, they were the only ones home.

Calum let me into his room, I stood in the middle of the room as he walked in and locked the door, plopping down on his bed, he took off his jacket and shoes, he looked up at me, a smile on his face. "C'mere baby." he said, reaching his arms out for me to come into them. I took off my shoes and straddled his lap, we were so close, I could feel his breath on my neck. "Are you scared?" he asked, massaging circles into my hips. I nodded, biting my lip and looking him in the eye. 

"It's okay, baby. I'll be gentle." he said, pecking me on the lips then flipping us over so that he was on top. I smiled nervously, his hands dipping in and out of my shirt. He kissed my forehead, then my nose, down to my cheeks, then my lips. I kissed back, letting his tongue slide into my mouth. I always thought kissing was a bit strange, the clashing of tongue and teeth, saliva. All that but this was pleasant, the more we went on the readier I felt. 

"Cal?" I asked, nipping at his lips. 

"Hmm?" he asked, mindlessly grinds his hips into mine and I gasp, my owes going wide. He stops to look at me and I nod, giving him my approval, he continued to grind his hips against mine, I let my head drop back against the bed, he took that as his opportunity to kiss my neck. Trailing his lips up and down my neck, he left little butterfly kisses along my jawline and neck. 

"I-I think I'm ready." I whispered, he stopped everything to look me in the eye. 

"Are you sure?" he asked, his brown eyes searching my face. 

"I'm sure." I said, looking away from his intense stare. For a whole minute he hovers over me, staring until he rolls off and starts removing his clothes. I follow his lead and he crawls back into bed, I stand still, trying my best to cover my my exposed body. I've never been this naked before in front of anyone so this was new. 

Calum was on his phone, waiting for me and I couldn't help but stare at his spicy egg-roll. I tried to imagine all of it fitting inside me but I couldn't possibly bring myself to believe that. He put his phone down, gazing at me from where he sat, his expression unreadable. 

"What's wrong, babe?" he asked, I opened my mouth to speak but soon closed it again. What was I supposed to say? I'm afraid of anal? I'm supposed to want this but I'm scared as hell of the pain that he said would come. 

"I'm scared." I whispered, finally bringing up the courage to speak. He stood up from the bed and walked towards me, grabbing my wrists and forcing them down from their spot at my chest. I still had on my boxers, which I was grateful for. What if I wasn't the size he wanted me to be or something? I was scared of being rejected. Soon, an idea came to my head. 

"Baby, don't be scared. We can wait, if you want." he said, his voice was comforting, I felt a bit more comfortable with what I was about to do. 

"No. I want to do this. B-but I have something that I want to do before we start." I muttered, he nodded and I pushed him until he was sitting at the edge of the bed. I got on my knees in front of him and looked directly at his penis. 

I didn't know how it would fit in my behind, I also didn't know how it was going to fit in my mouth. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to. You're making me uncomfortable with all this psychoanalyzing of my penis." he mumbled and my cheeks burned. 

"I-I'm doing this. Shut up." I said, leaning forward in between his legs. 

"Baby, I just want you to feel comfo-" I cut him off with a squeeze to his penis, it was warm and stiff but it just felt right. 

I stroked him gently in my hand, I didn't know what kinds of things he was into so I kept it at a steady pace. His eyes shut tight and his breathing sped up. I decided that then wa a better time than ever to go ahead and put him in my mouth, his dick tasted disgusting, kind of like my minds equivalent to ass but I didn't say anything as half he was dick was covered in my spit anyway. 

And I did, he lost balance and fell backwards against the bed and I smiled. I can't believe I was doing this. I continued to stroke him with my hand while having him in my mouth. "C-can you do something with your- um- tongue?" he asked, I moved my tongue around and licked up and down the underside of his business man and was a bit proud when he started fisting the sheets. 

"F-fuck Ashton." he stuttered, his eyes fluttering shut, I bobbed my head on him and his hips bucked into my mouth, immediately making him hit the back of my throat. I gagged, my eyes watering as I tried my hardest not to throw up. 

I pulled him out of my mouth and whipped my eyes. He sat up, his face pale and his lips pink. "I'm sorry baby." he said, trying to catch his breath. 

"I-it's okay." I said, looking down at the floor. I was ashamed that I couldn't finish. He was my everything and I failed him. Tears fell from my eyes and I covered my face until I felt Calum move to the floor and wrap his arms around my body. 

"No. Shh, don't cry please." he begged, rocking me back and forth, I nuzzled my face in his neck and he held me tight. "We'll wait. I don't care how long we have to wait. I'll wait til we're the only gay couple old and wrinkled in a nursing home and if you decide while our balls are dragging, that you're ready, then we can do it." he said, rubbing my hair. 

I nodded and he pulled away, holding my shoulders and kissing my lips. "Now. I wanna make you feel good." he said, pushing me so that I was on my back, he kissed my stomach until he reached the waistband of my boxers. My natural instinct was to cover up but he pushed my hands away. "Don't you dare." he growled, taking the waistband between his teeth and pulling them down. 

My eyes went wide, that was the hottest thing I've ever seen. 

My dick, which was hard now, slapped against my stomach, causing a loud skin-against-skin slap to resound in the room. I looked at him embarrassed but he didn't seem to notice because his mouth was on my tip, swirling his tongue in slow circles. 

I tried my hardest not to close my eyes but I couldn't help it due to the increasing pleasure that he was giving me because he was now taking all of my into his mouth, while cradling my balls in his hands. 

I moaned out, reaching out to grab his hair and trying my best not to lift my hips but it was nearly impossible with him doing all this magic with his mouth. His lips gently run against my skin, causing goosebumps to rise on my skin. Calum hollows his cheeks and swirls his tongue around my shaft. My eyes close as I an unfamiliar feeling washes over me. He bobs his head faster and faster and I'm nothing but a mess of shallow breaths, moans, and grunts. I lift my hips and I feel myself hit the back of his throat. 

My body went rigid, my breath got caught in the back of my throat, and my eyes are nearly bulging out of my skull. I cum into his mouth and he gives my balls a mighty squeeze, increasing the pleasure. When I'm done, he lets me go and I just lay there, in shocked. 

"D-damn." I whispered. 

And Calum chuckled, "I'm glad you feel better." he said, pulling me into his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  I imagined fetus Cashton the whole time I was writing this.
> 
>   
> Not only do I write 5SOS ship smuts, I write others as well. 
> 
> Pierce the Veil.
> 
> And One Direction. 
> 
> I also do Kellic, don't forget the Kellic.
> 
> Anything you request tbh. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by **5SOSBoobClub**
> 
>  
> 
> The Request:  
>  _15 year old luke and 19 year old michael? michael is Lukes secret boyfriend and basically leaves when everyone is asleep to see him._  
>  _goodboy luke and badboy michael please_
> 
>  
> 
> Well, I hope you liked it. =D

##  Minor :: Muke 

**Underage!Luke, Goodboy!Luke, Badboy!Michael**

{Michael} 

Nights were basically my favorite time of day. I'd leave my loft at approximately 12am every night and drive halfway across town to my boyfriend’s house. 

Most people think it’s pathetic. He’s 15 for fuck’s sakes but he’s so much more mature than his age would suggest. 

Intellectual, cute, cuddly, and he was a pretty good fuck. My gawd, I sound like a pedophile but it was true, I was in love with a 15 year old 9th grade boy that chooses studying over homework and his mother over parties.

I pulled into his neighbor, taking care to turn my headlights off before I did so and parked a block away from his home. Soon enough, I saw his tall figure come running with a jacket and a book bag in his hands and jump into my car. 

“Hi babe.” he says, leaning over for a kiss that I soon give him. His lip ring shines in the light and I love the way it looks. 

“How was school today?” I ask, starting the car and keeping my lights off until we reach the main street. 

“It was good, I guess. There were these guys that annoyed me but I got over it.” he says, shrugging his shoulders as if it’s no big deal. My blood starts to boil, what assholes are messing with my baby? 

“Who are they?” I ask, my grip tightening on the steering wheel to the point where it hurt. “I’ll rip out their spleens.” 

Luke laughs and it’s the most adorable thing I’ve ever heard. “You’re not going to rip out anyone’s spleen, Mr. Clifford. It’s fine.” he says, placing his hand nonchalantly on my thigh.  
To him, the notion probably meant nothing but it meant so much to me. So much that I had to pull over on the dark highway.

“What’s going on?” he asks, his expression is priceless, he looks terrified.

“Baby, calm down.” I say, rubbing his leg, he calms down a bit but I can tell he’s still on edge. 

“Okay.” he sighs, “what’s going on, Michael?” he asks, his voice squeaking at the end. I kiss him rougly on the lips. 

“Just shut up and hop in the back seat. He unbuckles himself from his seat and crawls into the backseat, I hop back there after he does. He sits there awkwardly, and I kiss him again. “We have to hurry up, okay?” I say, looking at my watch. It’s already 12:34 am and I want to get him home before one.

He nods and gets to work, palming through my jeans. I throw my head back in pleasure, his hands for my belt and zipper and he undoes them quickly before taking my member in his hand and pumping it in his hands. 

I realize that it’s going to be awkward for us to do whatever we’re going to do in my car because of how big we are. 

“S-stop.” I say, pushing his hands away from me. He looks a bit hurt and I can see that, even in the moonlight. “Get out.” I demand, he gets out of the car without a word and stands on the side of the road. I get out by him and tell him to get back in. 

I stand in front of him as he sits on the seat, we keep the door open and he puts me in his mouth. I could give zero fucks about who comes and tries to tell us to leave. They can all suck my dick. Well, it probably wouldn’t be as fun as _Luke_ sucking my dick but still. They could. 

Luke takes me as far into his mouth as he can before he decides that he’s had enough. He bobs his head quickly, heeding my request and I tug at his blonde hair eagerly. 

“F-fuck. You’re so dirty, dirty little boy.” I grunt, pushing my hips into him just a little, he takes his hands off my penis and puts them in my book. His blue eyes twinkling in the minimal lighting and I know exactly what he wants. The little slut wants me to fuck his mouth. 

“You’re such a slut.” I groan, grabbing two handfuls of his hair and thrusting into his mouth. Fast and hard, I fuck his mouth. I can feel myself hitting the back of his throat and he hums around my dick. A gasp erupts from my throat and my eyes snap open, the familiar feeling washes over me in waves and I cum in Luke’s throat. He swallows it all and wipes his hand on the back of his hand. 

I sigh and pull my pants up. Unfortunately for me, I don’t keep napkins in my car so I’ll just have to sit with a spitty dick until I get home. “Um, baby?” I ask, he looks up at me with bright eyes and I smile. “Do you want me to get you off?” I ask, and he looks away, if it were lighter out, I’d know that he was blushing. 

“I… um…” he mumbles. 

“I knew you were a slut. Cumming in your pants. Maybe I should choke you more often.” I say, kissing him on the cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I had a cool name. My name is _Chanelle_ how boring 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by **bluecupcakes**
> 
> The Request:   
> _can you make a cashton one with calum being sub :)_
> 
> Gee, fucking wilikers, there ya go.   
> ~~I'm going to add a strange gif at the end of them all (unless I can't find one, haha)~~

##  Drummers Spank You Harder :: Cashton 

**Submissive!Calum, Dominant!Ashton, Daddy!Ashton**

{Ashton}

 

Calum and I laid in the bed, cuddled together watching a movie. “I’m going to get more popcorn.” I said, getting out of bed and walking to the kitchen. Calum didn’t respond, he just kept on watching so I left. After making to popcorn, I went back to find Calum in bed, lying on his back with his hands in his pants. 

His eyes squeezed shut and his mouth open just a bit. Whimpers and moans fell from his lips as he stroked his cock, that was still in his pants. This angered and aroused me, how could he touch himself without my permission.

He pulled himself from his gray sweats and stroked himself faster, fucking into his hand. When he came, it was a whole different thing entirely. His eyes squinted, his mouth opened into the shape of an ‘O’ and little moans came from his mouth as line after white line shot from his pale penis.

I dropped the popcorn almost instantly and crossed over to his side, snatching his hands from his junk as he rode out his high. Pulling him to his feet, I slammed him against a wall. A look of surprise flashed across his face and his mouth twisted up into a little smirk.

“What did I do, Daddy?” he asked, smugly. I yanked his wrists above his head and noticed the creamy white substance on his hand. I brought it to my mouth and licked it all off, his eyes grew the size of apples, his dumb little smirk was gone as well. It was my turn to do so. 

I grabbed him and pushed on the bed so that he was on his stomach. I proceeded to take his clothes off, he didn’t even offer his assistance so it was a lot harder than anticipated. When undressing him became too difficult, I gave up. He was just going to have to be punished. 

“Calum, take your clothes off before I lose my temper.” I demanded, walking into the closet where the whips hung neatly in a row. I didn't have to turn around to know that he was doing what he was told. 

I instructed him to bend over towards the pillows and grab the headboard when I grabbed everything I needed. He was completely naked, bent over, with his hands on the headboard and I tied his wrists to it so he couldn’t move. 

“You think you’re so smart, don’t you?” I asked, whispering to his ear as I tied my bandana over his eyes. 

He bit his lip, a moan stopping itself in the back of his throat and I smiled. Slapping my hand against his ass, I couldn't help but feel a little giddy. This type of thing always gave me a bit of a rush, plus, Calum sounded so pretty while being spanked. 

“Everytime you get a lashing, I want you to say ‘thank you, Daddy’ so I know you appreciate what I do to you.” I said, taking off my clothes and positioning myself on the side of the bed.

“Yes, Daddy.” 

Without another word, I brought the whip down across his ass. The sound it made spurred me on, it was intoxicating, the way his skin turned pink the moment I brought the whip back. 

“Thank you, Daddy.” he choked out, I didn’t give him a chance to recover either because I came at him again, slapping the whip across his ass a little harder this time. 

“Thank you, Daddy.” he breathed. This went on for 5 minutes, and 20 spanks until his ass was flaming red and tears stained his cheeks. 

“No more, Daddy. No more, please.” he cried, the stiffy that I once had, died down as I sat and watching him cry. I felt bad instantly and untied him and crawled into bed to pull him into my arms. 

“I’m sorry, baby. I’m sorry.” I said, rocking back and forth while simultaneously leaving kisses on his forehead and face. 

I was about to speak again but when I looked down, he was sleeping against my chest and I smiled at how cute he was. 

I loved my submissive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love you, Mr. Di Caprio


	7. asdfghjkl TUMBLR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **THIS IS NOT A DRILL**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plz heed

##  TUMBLR 

#  vicentric 

i'm moving this operation to Tumblr so if you wanna see your favorite ships on the... Tumblr screen just send me a request in my Tumblr inbox and maybe drop a follow ~~i'll follow back for shizzle~~ and your smut will be shamelessly posted on Tumblr 

my user name is **[ vicentric ](http://vicentric.tumblr.com)** so just hit me up and i'll hit you back.


End file.
